1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic cleaning device for toilet seats.
2.Description of the Prior Art
People are hesitant to use public toilets because they are not sanitary. Attempts have been made to overcome this problem. There has been provided stacks of tearable plastic film or tissue paper for use on the toilet seats. But up to now, there has not been developed a kind of automatic cleaning device that can clean and antisepticize the toilet seat at the same time.